


I could believe you

by S_Horne



Series: Stony September AUs [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “I love you.”Tony startled so badly that he nearly fell off his chair. He cast a glance around to make sure that yes, he was still awake and yes, he was still in the library. When he had made sure that no one was staring at him so maybe he wasn’t the butt of a prank, he looked back to Steve.“What?”





	I could believe you

**Author's Note:**

> 6\. College/University
> 
> I wish this was longer ~~but I sort of like it as it is!~~ I know a lot of people hate AUs, so tell me if you feel the same or think my characters are wildly out of character.

“I love you.”

Tony startled so badly that he nearly fell off his chair. He cast a glance around to make sure that yes, he was still awake and yes, he was still in the library. When he had made sure that no one was staring at him so maybe he wasn’t the butt of a prank, he looked back to Steve.

“What?”

Steve smiled slightly and he held Tony’s stare as he spoke again. “I love you.”

Tony shook himself, dropping his gaze for a minute to count his fingers resting on top of his text books. “You… what?”

To his credit, Steve didn’t falter. He reached across the table and took Tony’s hand, rubbing his thumb over calloused skin. “I love you.”

Tony felt a little less like he was dying that time, but only a little. His heart was still pounding and his head a little fuzzy.

Was this an over-reaction to being told that phrase? Was he meant to feel like his heart was in his throat and were his hands meant to shake? He wouldn’t know.

“You… huh. Really?”

Steve laughed at the blurted question and lifted Tony’s unstable hand to his lips, seemingly uncaring of his surroundings as he pressed kisses to Tony’s skin. “Yes, really. I love you.”

Maybe if Steve said it just one more time, Tony might be able to breathe again. Or maybe even believe it. “Why?”

Steve’s smile was so warm, so soft. “Because I do,” he said simply. “I could list a thousand reasons, but you need to finish your paper before class, so I’ll tell you later. For now, just believe me when I tell you I love you.”

Tony didn’t really know what to say to that and let his eyes drift from Steve’s oh-so-loving gaze. He knew what he _wanted_ to say, of course, but he didn’t think he could. Not out loud, at least, not in front of so many people.

“Anyway,” Tony’s attention snapped away from the array of college students talking, napping and working and back to Steve, “I have to get to class.”

Tony pouted as Steve stood up and gathered his things, but eagerly accepted the kiss that he bent to brush against Tony’s lips. He wisely pulled away before they got another PDA warning from security and Tony smirked.

“Meet me for dinner?”

“Of course,” Steve agreed, kissing the corner of Tony’s mouth as if he couldn’t resist, “6.30?”

“Make it 7? My lab is bound to run over.”

“Sure. Alright, this time I’m really gone.”

Tony smiled into one last kiss and watched Steve walk out of the library with a sigh. He pulled his phone out and wrote a message with slightly shaking fingers.

 _You too,_ he texted before he lost his nerve,  _I love you too._

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come tell me what you really think](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
